


Nightmare

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine comforting Cisco when he wakes up with a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

You were woken up by Cisco tossing in his sleep. You rubbed your eyes softly and looked over at your boyfriend. His brow was furrowed, a cold sweat dripping from his forehead, where his hair clung too. His body was tense and he twitched slowly. A nightmare. 

“Cisco…shh…it's ok.” You pushed yourself up as you gently cupped his face, wiping the sweat away. Cisco gasped quietly, his eyes flying open wide as his breathing grew fast. His eyes were wide with panic till they found your face. 

“Shhh…” You whispered. He sighed, bringing his hands to his face, placing his own over yours, holding your hand desperately as if he was making sure you were actually there. You gave him a moment to calm before slowly leaning down and giving him a reassuring kiss. 

Cisco clung to you, pulling you closer for even more reassurance of your existence. You released his lips from your first kiss to give him a few more softer pecks as you curled back into the bed beside him, pulling him gently into your arms.

“It's alright…I'm right here. We're safe.” You soothed as Cisco silently burrowed his face in your chest, feeling your warmth and inhaling your scent. The only two things that ever seemed to calm him from his frequent nightmares.

“Thank you…” His managed as he choked back his tears. You pulled him in tighter whispering soothing words and holding him until the two of you drifted back to sleep.


End file.
